


The Name Only You Call

by Lightsoul33



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Living Together, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Reunions, Sharing Clothes, Sharing a Bed, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-30 22:44:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12662967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightsoul33/pseuds/Lightsoul33
Summary: As much as Yuri has been denying the fact, he's been longing for his lover to return home. He didn't expect himself to miss Otabek this much, but now that Otabek is back Yuri realizes the love that only Otabek can give him.





	The Name Only You Call

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone,
> 
> I can't even count how many Otayuri fics I've started, scrapped, and reimagined. I just wanted to write something for them because I love this ship so much. 
> 
> As Always Enjoy!!!

Yuri alternated between scrolling through his Instagram feed and checking Otabek’s flight for the hundredth time that hour. In the background, he could hear Victor and Yuuri excitingly chatting about something stupid. Slouching further in his chair he switched to his text messages and reread his messages from his conversation with Otabek from earlier.

**Beka: Finally getting on the plane now.**

**Yuri: Finally! Have a safe flight. I’ll see you when you land.**

**Beka: See you**

Victor noticed Yuri glaring at his phone again and called, “Yurio, don’t pout. I’m sure that he’ll land soon.”

Rolling himself out of his chair Yuri glared at the happy couple across from him, “Shut up! I’m going to get something to eat.” Ditching Victor and Yuuri he made his way over to the vending machine. He walked by a large floor to ceiling window that showcased the airport runway. A shiver ran down his spine and he snuggled further into Otabek’s leather jacket that was already two sizes too big for him. Yuri didn’t care that he probably looked stupid sporting his lover’s giant jacket. He was more concerned with the fact that they had been separated long enough for the jacket to no longer smell like it’s original owner.

After depositing money into the machine he stooped down to retrieve his snack. Without eating it he tossed it in his tiger backpack and walked over to the window. He watched as a giant white plane with a blue logo landed on the runway and slowly docked at one of the doors. Where was Otabek? Yuri turned from the window and headed back to his seat across from Victor and Yuuri.

Smiling Yuuri reassured him, “Don’t worry. I’m sure he’ll be here soon. According to the flight tracker everything is still on schedule.”

 _Stupid pig. I’ve already checked the flight tracker a million_ — Yuri’s thoughts were interrupted as an airport hostess announced over the loudspeaker, “Flight 3133 from Kazakhstan has landed. Baggage can be claimed at baggage claim area A. Again—”

Victor smiled, “Are you ready, Yurio?”

“Yurio,” Yuuri asked.

“He better have a good reason for wasting so much of my time. His flight was supposed to land three hours ago,” Yuri growled as he led the way to baggage claim A.  
“Do you think he’s okay,” Yuuri asked Victor.

“That’s his excited face,” Victor smiled grabbing his fiancé’s hand and chasing after the blond.

The three of them stood in baggage claim A as they watched the weary travelers gather around the baggage claim area. Yuuri asked, “Yurio, do you see him?”

Yuri shook his head, “No, maybe the dumbass got on the wrong plane.”

“Who are you calling a dumbass,” Otabek asked as he walked up to them with his suitcase.

Yuri bit his lip, “You’re late.”

“Most people don’t want to risk the Russian winter. Sorry for making you wait, Yuri.”

The sound of his name on Otabek’s lips made Yuri feel like he was coming down with something: his breathing became short, his face flushed, and his eyes started watering. Before Otabek could close the distance between them Yuri left Victor and Yuuri’s side and catapulted himself at his lover. Otabek caught Yuri in his arm and supported the blond’s weight as he buried his head in Otabek’s neck mumbling, “You moron, Beka, do you know how long I’ve been waiting for you? Damnit. I missed you so much. Y-you dummy, Beka.”

“Yuri,” Otabek soothingly ran his fingers through his lover’s hair as he repeated his name like a silent prayer, “Yuri, my love.”

Every time Otabek said his name Yuri tightened his hold on Otabek’s shirt, refusing to let go. People were looking at them, but Yuri didn’t care. Without warning Yuri’s stomach growled, making him peel himself off Otabek. His eyes widened with embarrassment, “See, you were so slow that I’m starving to death.”

Kissing Yuri’s red nose Otabek smiled, “Ready to head home so I can feed you?”

Victor and Yuuri walked closer to them. Victor grabbed Otabek’s hand, “How was the flight?”

“Fine?”

Yuuri smiled, “I took some pictures. They’re nowhere near as good as Phichit, but still I think they’re cute. I can send them to you if you want them? Or if you want I could just post them?”

“Who would want that shit,” Yuri frowned scrolling through the photos of him running up to Otabek and their entire hug. “Be sure to send all of those to me.”

Yuuri nodded happily as Victor finished up his small talk about Otabek’s flight. Victor looked at Yuri and Otabek, “Are you two sure that you don’t want us to just give you a ride home?”

“We’ll be fine,” Yuri reassured Victor for the hundredth time.

“But we could just—”

“Get lost already,” Yuri snapped.

Otabek grabbed Yuri’s shoulders and quickly stepped in to perform damage control, “Thank you so much for waiting for me, but I think it’s best if you let me get Yuri home. He’s really grumpy because he hasn’t eaten right now. So the sooner we go the better.”

Yuuri grabbed Victor’s hand, “Let’s go. They’ll be fine.”

Otabek grabbed Yuri’s hand and together they walked outside. The only sound between them was the gentle sound of Otabek’s suitcase rolling on the uneven pavement as they hailed a taxi. The cold winter air ruffled their hair as they waited for a taxi to come. Softly Yuri whispered, “Beka, lean down I forget something.”

Otabek frowned but decided to humored his lover anyway. Leaning down he was met by Yuri’s slightly chapped and cold lips on his own. Otabek brushed a stray hair away from Yuri’s face before he caressed his smooth cheek. Yuri’s one hand clutched the collar of Otabek’s jacket as his other hand gently touched Otabek’s toned chest. They stood frozen, simply enjoying the moment of being with each other once more. The taxi screeched to a halt before them and they separated slowly. Yuri blushed as he mumbled, “Welcome back.”

Otabek pulled Yuri into his arms before they climbed into the taxi.They sat in the back of the taxi with Yuri snuggled into Otabek’s arm as he scrolled through the pictures that Yuuri sent him. Otabek kissed the top of his head softly, “I’ve missed you so much.”

Yuri flicked him on the forehead, “Then you shouldn’t have made me wait so long.”

When they finally arrived at their shared apartment they agreed that tonight was a take-out kind of night. Yuri placed their order as Otabek took a shower. Stepping out of the shower Otabek found his lover sleeping soundly on their bed as he snuggled with Otabek’s jacket. Potya was curled up against Yuri’s back. Otabek slipped on a pair of boxers before he walked over and kissed Yuri’s head, “Why are you snuggling with my clothes?”

Yuri blinked away his sleep, jostling Potya off the bed, “I dunno, snuggle with me.”

Otabek smiled knowing how needy his lover was when he first woke up. Indulging them both Otabek climbed onto the bed and pulled Yuri into his arms. Yuri kissed a trail up Otabek’s bare chest before whispering, “I missed you.”

“I missed you too, but I wasn’t gone that long.”

“One hundred and six.”

“Huh?”

“You were gone one hundred and six days.”

Otabek cupped Yuri’s face, “What am I supposed to do when you’re being so stupidly cute?”

“I’m not cu—”

The rest of Yuri’s sentence was cut off as Otabek closed the distance between their lips. Yuri resisted for a moment before happily crawling into Otabek’s arms and returning the kiss. Pale fingers tangled in Otabek’s hair as Otabek’s tongue slid into Yuri’s mouth. Potya meowed half-heartedly from the ground. Otabek smiled against Yuri’s lips before pecked them once more, “I missed you, Yuri.” Yuri nuzzled Otabek’s neck and mumbled something against his tanned skin. “What was that?”

“I said me too! I missed you too, stupid Beka, listen!”

Otabek kissed Yuri’s pink ear, “What did you miss most, Yuri?”

“Say it again,” Yuri asked softly as he leaned back to look Otabek in the eyes.

“Huh?”

“When you’re gone no one calls me by my name because that damn pig is Yuuri too.”

Otabek hugged Yuri close to him and whispered softly into his ear, “Let them call you Yurio or Russian Fairy or whatever they want. No matter what you’ll always be my Yuri.”

“Beka,” Yuri whispered, “Welcome home.”

 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!!
> 
> Comments are my salvation and Kudos are my life force so let me know what you think. Thanks for reading. I appreciate any comments, kudos, and bookmarks.
> 
> If you want to talk about anything fic related or just say hi you can find me on tumblr here at [justanotherdraft](https://justanotherdraft.tumblr.com/)


End file.
